Unwanted
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: Shizuo X OC Izaya X OC She felt she was unwanted, she was a freak of nature and noone loved her but her own sister but sometimes that wasn't enough
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! in any way. I do own Emi and Kira

These are the Character Profiles:

Shizuo Heiwajima

Age:  
>24<p>

Birthday:  
>January 28<p>

Height:  
>185 cm<p>

Weight:  
>70 kg<p>

Blood Type:  
>O<p>

Occupation:  
>Bodyguard<p>

Likes:  
>Running brooks, watching martial artists fight<p>

Dislikes:  
>Izaya Orihara, violence, gambling<p>

Gang Dollars

Kira Koneko

Age:  
>24<p>

Birthday:  
>February 2<p>

Height:  
>174 cm<p>

Weight:  
>60 kg<p>

Blood Type:  
>A+<p>

Occupation:  
>Artist<p>

Likes:  
>Helping others, drawing, calming water such as watter falls and brooks, the cold, sweets, caffeine,<p>

Dislikes:  
>Izaya Orihara, Idiocy, Hypocrisy, Liars, Morons,<p>

Gang:  
>Dollars<p>

Online name Fuyo

Goal To make Ikebukuro peaceful, to cleanse it of all it's evil

Hair Dark Violet goes to waist, bangs kind of choppy

Eyes Blood Red

Izaya Orihara

Age 23 (claims to be 21 forever)

Job Informant (Information Broker)

Family Torakichi (paternal grandfather), Natsu (paternal grandmother), Shirou (father), Kyouko (mother), Mairu and Kururi (younger sisters)

Online name Kanra (former), Nakura and Chrome (as of volume 08)

Gang Dollars

Goal To create a war in Ikebukuro that will "wake up" Celty's sleeping head

Date of Birth May 4th

Dislikes Shizuo Heiwajima, eyes of dead fish

Hair Black

Eyes Auburn 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! in any way. I do own Emi and Kira

-  
>"How could you fall in love with that louse? HE MANIPILATES PEOPLE AND ANY OTHER ORIHARA WILL,THEY ARE ALL SCUM!"<p>

Shizuo exclaimed as he was helping the girl not make any mistakes that she might regret in the future.

"Wow, thanks Heiwajima-san, that made my day." I exclaimed before walking off.

"KIRA KIRA, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." Shizuo shouted as he ran after the red eyed, long purple haired female.

"I just meant that, Izaya isn't the type of person to have a happy life with you know?"

I then sighed and said "ya I know, I know Heiwajima-san."

"Stop calling me Heiwajima-san, it's Shizuo, say it with me." "SHI-ZU-O" "San." "Unhh." Shizuo sighed with what I had just said. "I'm not a bloody idiot SHIZUO, it's just everyone deserves respect well almost everyone, because Izaya Certainly doesn't deserve respect." I said as me and Shizuo walked towards our usual lunch spot on the roof.

"But I'm a monster, I don't deserve respect."

I then looked up at him and said " Shizuo you are not a monster, you are just a little strong, I'm the real monster here."

"But Kira you are not a monster, you're to pretty to be a monster."

With what he said Shizuo and I blushed. I regained my apathetic face

"Looks can be decieving Shizuo, and we are done talking about this, it's time for lunch, Okay."

As I finished that statement I started feeling extremely joyed, maybe today won't be as bad as I thought. With this thought I started skipping down the hall way. Shizuo began running after to catch up with me.

I had arrived at our usual spot. I decided to sit next to Izaya so him and Shizuo wouldn't kill each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! in any way. I do own Emi and Kira

-  
>"Looks can be decieving Shizuo, and we are done talking about this, it's time for lunch, Okay."<p>

As I finished that statement I started feeling extremely joyed, maybe today won't be as bad as I thought. With this thought I started skipping down the hall way. Shizuo began running after to catch up with me.

I had arrived at our usual spot. I decided to sit next to Izaya so him and Shizuo wouldn't kill each other. We all sat down. And then Shinra announced "Guess what I learned today, to never piss off Kira-chan." And then Kadota spoke"How so?"

"Well Vorona said something that Kira-chan didn't like and then Kira punched her so hard it caused her to hit the wall and then Vorona fell down and became unconscious."

"They're lucky the wall is in tact" With saying that I each handed them a little bag containing cookies and said "Thanks for being my friend."and with that I genuinely smiled. And then they all smiled back. Shizuo blushed which wade me contemplate whether or not he was crushing on me.

Then Shinra spoke up "So what did she say?"  
>Then they all stared at me.<p>

I sighed and then said " you monster, you don't deserve to live, go die in a hole all alone, you emo. The Orihara's are just giving you hand outs you ugly whore, they wish you would just die, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SHIZUO YOU BITCH!"

"Wow"  
>"Yeah so I got angry and punched her, Shinra how did you not hear what she said, she was basically screaming it?"<br>"Oh I was too busy admiring a picture of my dear Celty."  
>Then we all sighed at what he said. I got out my kawaii panda bento and began to eat. Shinra looked at my food and was amazed.<p>

He then asked me "Did you cook that?"  
>"Yeah I always cook my own food." Now everyone was looking at my meal, which looked pretty delicious but then again I did make it. I tooka bite out of it and it did indeed taste amazing. Then Izaya spoke "Kiira-chan why don't you make me lunch?" I quickly responded "Don't call me Kira-chan and your mother makes your lunches." "She doesn't make gourmet broccoli stir fry."<p>

"Then get a girlfriend Orihara, speaking of which I'm moving out friday, so my twin doesn't have to live with you."

Then Shinra spoke up "What's your twin look like?"

I took a bite out of my stirfry, swallowed, took a drink out of my soda, and said "She looks exactly like me except she's 3 cm shorter, she has long black hair, and she wears glasses."

"Why doesn't she have your purple hair" asked Shizuo.

I took a sip out of my soda and said "due to my mutation I have, it makes me have purple hair, abnormal strength, slightly taller and bigger build, and supposedly my blood has healing factors."

Shinra then asked "Your blood has healing powers?"  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! In any way. I do own Emi and Kira

I took a bite out of my stir-fry, swallowed, took a drink out of my soda, and said "She looks exactly like me except she's 3 cm shorter, she has long black hair, and she wears glasses."

"Why doesn't she have your purple hair" asked Shizuo.

I took a sip out of my soda and said "due to my mutation I have, it makes me have purple hair, abnormal strength, slightly taller and bigger build, and supposedly my blood has healing factors."

Shinra then asked "Your blood has healing powers?"

"Yeah I didn't believe them either and I told them that they saw one too many Sci-Fi movies." We all chuckled at what I just said.

I finished my meal got up to throw my trash away. I sat back down next to Shizuo before Shinra spoke up "are you wearing shorts under your miniskirt?"

I sighed and then responded "yeah I don't want any perverts like Shinra to look at my undergarments, and I'm not as stupid as those girls who wear thongs to school."

Then Shinra asked "Would you consider wearing thongs?"

I didn't think the conversation could get any more awkward but at least I will answer his question. Shizuo looked like he was going to strangle Shinra. I put my hand on Shizuo's shoulder to signify that it was okay.

"I would if I had a significant other, but those girls are bloody idiots to be showing off what they have when clearly no one wants to see it."

We all laughed at what I said. Then they got up to throw away their trash. They all came back and sat down and then Kadota spoke up "Why did you say significant other and not boyfriend?"

I sighed and then said "I thought I was clear when I said significant other and not boyfriend, because I'm bisexual (and with that they all gasped) I'm attracted to both genders equally, and love is love no matter what gender."

They seemed happy with my response. "That is soo true, Kira-chan you re so wiseful and kawaii." I was kind of confused to why Shinra just called me kawaii, but just accepted what he said. Shizuo whispered "That's hot." I giggled on the inside due to that.

All of a sudden Izaya said "I'm bored, let s do something we still have a loong time till we have to go back," I was thinking of possible things we could do and then I got the most perfect idea.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! In any way. I do own Emi and Kira

-  
>They seemed happy with my response. "That is soo true, Kira-chan you re so wiseful and kawaii." I was kind of confused to why Shinra just called me kawaii, but just accepted what he said. Shizuo whispered "That's hot." I giggled on the inside due to that.<p>

All of a sudden Izaya said "I'm bored, let s do something we still have a loong time till we have to go back," I was thinking of possible things we could do and then I got the most perfect idea.

"How about we play truth or dare." Everyone seemed to like the idea, but Shizuo seemed a bit hesitant. Then Shinra pointed at me and said "I dare you to kiss Shizuo."

I nodded but Shizuo was protesting about that I shouldn't be forced to do something that I don't want to do and so on. I grabbed him by his tie and kissed him roughly and I licked his lips and that action surprised him which caused him to gasp which caused him to open his mouth which caused me to take advantage of.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I licked all around his mouth which oddly tasted like smoke and milk. I then found his tongue, at first I licked it and then I wrapped my tongue around his which caused him to moan. I sure hoped No one else heard that because I wouldn't want Shizuo to be embarrassed. And then I separated us.

Everyone was shocked, the looks on their faces it was too much. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." They all stared at me wondering why I was laughing. "The looks...on.. your faces...too much..HAHAHAHAHAHA." I regained my composure and simply said "I love surprising people, the looks on their faces is payment enough."

Then Izaya pointed at me and said "Would you rather call me Iza-nii or make out with Shizu-chan?" I responded with "I would rather make out with Shizuo a million times than call you *cringe* Iza-nii." There were more dares after that such as teaching Celty how to cook the right way as dared by Shinra. For me and Shizuo to uproot a tree as dared by Kadota. (A/N POOR GARY AND PROFESSOR!) For me and Shizuo to fight to the death as dared by Izaya. But thank goodness the bell rang signaling us to go back to class.

Then Shizuo walked up to me and asked "Can I walk you home after school?"

I then responded with "Sure but I have a Class Rep meeting so I won't be out till 20 minutes later, OK." And with that I kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

The rest of the day was boring, due to me already knowing what they were teaching that day. Most of the time being an overachiever sucks. I started to talk to Shinra, I found out that he planned to skip out on the Class Rep meeting so I grabbed Shinra's phone and texted Celty "Celty this is Kira, and Shinra was planning on skipping out on a Class Rep meeting so you can come pick him up 20 minutes after 2." Shinra was lightly sobbing, he did not want to go to the Class Rep Meeting, but then again I didn't either.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! In any way. I do own Emi and Kira

The rest of the day was boring, due to me already knowing what they were teaching that day. Most of the time being an overachiever sucks. I started to talk to Shinra; I found out that he planned to skip out on the Class Rep meeting so I grabbed Shinra's phone and texted Celty. "Celty this is Kira, and Shinra was planning on skipping out on a Class Rep meeting so you can come pick him up 20 minutes after 2." Shinra was lightly sobbing, he did not want to go to the Class Rep Meeting, but then again I didn't either.

~skip to after school~

I had finally gotten out of the meeting; I was definitely eyeballing the clock the whole time while still contributing to the conversation. They wanted to have a School dance and I said something about having a song played for the people who are single, and I also stood by Shinra's side when he asked about inviting a date from a different school, or someone who is homeschooled.

They allowed the exception, because of how bloody scared they were of me after the incident with Vorona.

I stepped outside of the room and saw Shizuo waiting for me, the fact that he actually waited for me made me feel like my heart would burst from the happiness I was feeling.

"How come you guys are the last ones to come out?" He huffed.  
>"Since were the class reps there is an official rule about us having to wait till everyone else leaves."<br>"That sucks." "Sure does."

Then Shinra walked out and was glad to see Celty standing right next to us. I turned to her and said "Celty we should exchange numbers so Shinra doesn't try to skip out on future Class Rep. Meetings." She nodded and then we exchanged phones and entered our numbers in each other s phones. We switched phones back.

And then I grabbed Shizuo's hand and ran off with him. Shinra yelled "BYE BYE, MAKE SURE TO USE PROTECTION!" I laughed at what Shinra said and leaned on Shizuo's shoulder.

"So Shizuo what did you want to ask me?" He looked surprised that I knew that he wanted to ask me something.  
>"Well you see Kira, I have had a crush on you since first year, and when you kissed me I realized my true feelings. WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"<p>

"Of course, I've liked you since first year also, I just wasn't confident enough to tell you, and I didn't want Izaya to try and blackmail me, and can I tell Emi and Celty and the others?"  
>"Sure, who is Emi?"<br>"My twin."  
>"Oh can I tell Kasuka."<br>"Of course."  
>"Umm do you smoke?" "Uh yeah is something wrong with it?"<br>"No it's just I t-tasted it and strawberries when you w-were k-k-kissing me."  
>"Did you like it?" And with saying that I winked at him.<br>"Y-y-yea-yeah I did."  
>And with that I pounced on him, kissing him roughly, but this time he licked my lips. I gladly opened my mouth giving him permission to invade my mouth. He explored my mouth but then he found my tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss er swappage of saliva. He wrapped his tongue around mine, and pulled my legs up higher in order to deepen the kiss. I put my hands on his cheeks to deepen the kiss before pulling us apart, this caused Shizuo to growl.<p>

"Shizuo I know you want to continue this but first we are in public, and second I want to show you where I'll be moving into Friday." He nodded and then put me on the ground but grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. I smiled at this action. We walked for about two blocks and then I ran up the stairs to an apartment room. I stood outside room 394 and smiled.  
>"This is the place."<br>"Are you sure because, my place is two rooms down the hall."  
>"What? That's a major coincidence."<br>Then he walked down to his room and got his keys out and unlocked the door.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Violence, Blood, Smut

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Ikebukuro or Durarara! In any way. I do own Emi and Kira

-  
>"Shizuo I know you want to continue this but first we are in public, and second I want to show you where I'll be moving into Friday." He nodded and then put me on the ground but grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. I smiled at this action. We walked for about two blocks and then I ran up the stairs to an apartment room. I stood outside room 394 and smiled.<p>

"This is the place."  
>"Are you sure because, my place is two rooms down the hall."<br>"What? That's a major coincidence."  
>Then he walked down to his room and got his keys out and unlocked the door.<p>

We entered his apartment it looked just like it had a year ago, at his birthday party there were pictures of him and Kasuka on the Entertainment center. He told me to make myself at home since we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I sat down on the middle of the couch. He went to go make us some Tea. I decided to text Celty and it said "Hi, Celty its official me and Shizuo are a couple." Shizuo then came into the room with two cups of tea; he gave me one of the cups of tea.

"Tea just the way you like it." I took a sip of the tea I could taste the 7 sugar cubes he put in it, it tasted wonderful, and I pretty much downed the whole thing.

"Shizuo, I texted Celty and told her of our relationship, is it okay if she tells Shinra." "Yeah I never meant for this to be a secret."  
>"That's good because with those making out sessions I don't think it could be secret."<p>

Celty then texted me back asking if she could tell Shinra and I texted back saying "Of course and tell him he can have my number, but could you give it to him I'm kind of busy at this moment." She texted back ok. I finished my tea and then set it down, and stared at it as if I was in deep thought. Shizuo set his down and said "Kira what is wrong?"

I then looked at him, smiled mischievously and pounced on him kissing the daylights out of him. He licked my lips and then got on top of me, making me seem as if I was on the bottom.

I let his tongue inside of my mouth, and I put my hands in his hair lightly stroking his hair, he put his arms around my waist and he started to lick around my mouth, he then licked my tongue with his, and continued to do so. Oh god that feels amazing. I stopped stroking his hair because my hands went limp. He separated us and asked "Kira what's wronnnng?" That s when he looked at me and saw my beet red face with me looking to the side and I whispered "That was amazing." He must have heard it because after that he regained his previous position, and was kissing the bejeezus out of me. And at that exact second my phone started to ring, I separated our faces which caused Shizuo to growl. And I answered the phone "What is it Shinra, Shizuo and I were in the middle of something." "Were you two having sex?"  
>"Yeah Shinra we were having sex, no we were making out and Shizuo found one of my weak spots."<br>"Oh the great Kira-chan has a weak spot." "Get to the point Shinra."  
>"I want you and Shizuo to come over for a double date."<br>"Is this just so you don't have to eat burnt food tonight."  
>"Maybe, but I also want to socialize with you guys."<br>"Nice rhyme, we will be over after we take care of something okay."  
>And with that I hung up on Shinra. "What do we have to take care of? Kira." I pointed to the obvious bulge in his pants and said "That." Shizuo blushed and then I said "There are two ways to take care of that 1. To take a cold shower but that is an awfully cruel thing to make you do or 2. I could take care of it." He then looked flabbergasted and said "You take care of it... you mean..."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Oh"<br>I crawled on top of his lap and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, I slid them down to his knees. I saw his black boxers with the obvious bulge, I slid his boxers down and I saw it Little Shizuo who isn't that much smaller than the original Shizuo. I bent down and licked the precum off of little Shizuo. "Ahhh Kira." He shouted as he pushed my head down towards little Shizuo. Well I got the wanted reaction. I licked all over little Shizuo, and then teased the tip of little Shizuo and got a moan from him and my head pushed closer to little Shizuo.

I opened my mouth and took all of little Shizuo in my mouth. He was so big I had to deep throat it. After continuing to lick at his shaft he screamed while releasing his seed into my mouth. I licked all around his penis to make sure it was clean. I separated us and licked around my mouth to make sure I didn't have any cum on my face.

I pulled Shizuo's black boxers back up and pulled his pants up and I zipped and rebuttoned his pants. I stood up and said "I want to wear something nice to our double date. So I will be in my apartment getting dressed up if you want you can dress up to, if you want."


End file.
